dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Natura bestii
Natura bestii - jedno z czterech zadań głównych pojawiających się w Dragon Age: Początek, które muszą zostać ukończone przed zwołaniem zjazdu możnych. Tło Dalijczycy są dziesiątkowani przez paskudną chorobę, która zmienia ich w wilkołaki. Opiekun klanu, Zathrian, prosi Strażnika o pomoc w pozbyciu się klątwy, jaka na nich spadła. Chce, aby bohater odnalazł Chorego Kła i wrócił z jego sercem, które mogłoby pomóc w uporaniu się z zarazą. W tym celu należy udać się w głąb lasu Brecilian, aby znaleźć tropy wilkołaków prowadzące do ich przywódcy. Opis przejścia Obóz Dalijczyków Kiedy Strażnik uda się na skraj lasu Brecilian, zostanie powitany przez Mithrę, elfkę dowodzącą patrolem. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań ( nie opłaca się ukrywać przed nią prawdy, można jej powiedzieć, że jest się Szarym Strażnikiem) zaprowadzi ona bohatera do opiekuna Dalijczyków, Zathriana. Wyjaśni on, że jego klan nie jest w chwili obecnej w stanie uhonorować traktatów podpisanych z Szarymi Strażnikami. Wielu jego łowców padło ofiarą tajemniczej choroby, od kiedy wpadli w zasadzkę wilkołaków w głębi lasu. Zathrian wyjaśni, że wilkołactwo rozprzestrzenia się jak choroba, a zarazem jest powiązane ze swoim źródłem: wilkiem znanym jako Chory Kieł. Elf uważa, że mając serce bestii będzie mógł wyleczyć swoich ludzi, po czym dołączą oni do Strażnika w walce z Plagą. Jeśli bohater zaoferuje swoją pomoc w zamian za nagrodę, Zathrian obieca mu topór - Dziób Gryfa, ale pod warunkiem, że wilkołaki zginą. Opiekun klanu udzieli również kilku ostatnich wskazówek, na przykład, aby wypatrywać białych wilków. Po tym skieruje bohatera po więcej informacji do swojej uczennicy, Lanayi oraz do bajarza, Sarela. Pytając Zathriana o dodatkowe wyposażenie, mężczyzna powie o zapasach, które dla Strażnika odłożył Varathorn (to samo można zdobyć zaglądając do skrzyni stojącej niedaleko Varathorna). Wraz z postępem misji, można rozmawiać z Zathrianem o kolejnych wydarzeniach. Bohater powinien zwiedzić obóz przed wyruszeniem, aby zebrać zadania poboczne, wpisy do kodeksu oraz różne przedmioty rozsiane po lokacji. Nie warto otwierać skrzyni na prawo od Zathriana. Gdy spróbuje się to zrobić, podejdzie Lanaya i ostrzeże, że to jest własność elfów. Jeśli mimo tego zabierze się jej zawartość, klan będzie miał to Strażnikowi za złe. Pozostałe skrzynie w obozie można śmiało otwierać. Zachodnia część lasu Brecilian Po zbadaniu całego obozu Dalijczyków, można użyć wyjścia we wschodniej części lokacji. Odblokowuje ono kolejną lokację - zachodnią część lasu Brecilian. Ta część dziczy jest zamieszkana przez wilki, wilki plagi oraz wilkołaki. Ponadto, idąc ścieżką na północnym-zachodzie, Strażnik napotka wielkiego niedźwiedzia pilnującego zwłok, przy których można znaleźć trochę przedmiotów, a w pobliżu nich rośnie łaska Andrasty. W północno-centralnej części mapy, obok wodospadu, znajduje się mała wyspa z trzema mostami. Wszystkie drogi na zachód od wodospadu tu prowadzą. Gdy drużyna zbliży się do tego miejsca, nadejdą wilkołaki. Jeden z nich, Szybkonóg, nakaże Strażnikowi się poddać i wracać do Dalijczyków. Można wykorzystać umiejętność przymusu celem użycia perswazji lub zastraszenia, aby uniknąć konfrontacji z Szybkonogiem. W przeciwnym razie zaatakują, lecz wycofają się po utracie połowy punktów życia. Następny dialog wskaże, iż wilkołaki mogą mieć jakiś żal do Dalijczyków, a Szybkonoga drużyna spotka jeszcze kilka razy wraz z postępem misji. Po spotkaniu z wilkołakami, bohater może przejść przez most i skierować się na wschód, gdzie będzie musiał walczyć z kolejnymi wilkołakami. Za następnym mostem napotka również grupę mrocznych pomiotów: hurloków i ogra, który ma przy sobie srebrny sznur. Uwagi * Deygan, dalijski elf, leży poważnie ranny w miejscu zaraz po spotkaniu Szybkonoga. Zobacz: , aby uzyskać więcej szczegółów. * Na południe od miejsca spotkania pomiotów można znaleźć mistyczne miejsce mocy do zadania . Jest tam również nagrobek, przy którym bohater poczuje się "dość nieswojo", jednak na razie jedyna możliwa opcja przy nim to "Zostaw nagrobek w spokoju.". Ten nagrobek jest związany z zadaniem i nie można przy nim nic zrobić, dopóki nie napotka się innego nagrobka. * W tej samej części lokacji można znaleźć stertę śmieci zawierającą kość wołu oraz kulę z namalowanym niebem. * Na północ od tego miejsca, Strażnik może pozyskać trochę żelazodrzewa do zadania . Wielki Dąb Droga w tym miejscu rozgałęzia się na północną, prowadzącą do wyjścia do wschodniej części lasu Brecilian (strzeżoną przez dzikiego sylwana) oraz na południową. Tą drugą ścieżką również można dotrzeć do wyjścia (pilnowanego przez kolejną grupę wilkołaków, w tym wściekłych), ale idąc dalej na południe dojdzie się do miejsca oznaczonego jako polana Wielkiego Dębu. Ta część lasu strzeżona jest przez sporą ilość dzikich sylwanów, ale prowadzi do jednego, który jest przyjazny - do Wielkiego Dębu. Rymując, istota zaoferuje nowe zadanie - odzyskać jego skradziony żołądź od szalonego pustelnika (więcej o tej misji można znaleźć w sekcji "Magiczna bariera"). Uwagi * Strażnik może zaatakować drzewo w trakcie tego spotkania lub później, wraz z postępem misji głównej. Zobacz: Wielki Dąb, aby uzyskać więcej szczegółów. * Na południe od dębu znajduje się most prowadzący do opuszczonego obozu. Więcej o nim można dowiedzieć się na stronie: Zachodnia część lasu Brecilian. * Charakterystyczne drzewo znajduje się nieco wyżej, na wschód od obozu. Jeśli pies znajduje się w drużynie, może on przy nim aktywować dominację mabari. * Spotkanie Wielkiego Dębu jest jednym z wydarzeń powodujących pojawienie się nowych przeciwników w lesie (wilkołaków i wilków plagi). * Jeśli zabije się drzewo, jego miejsce zajmą w przyszłości mroczne pomioty. Wschodnia część lasu Brecilian Jak wspomniano wcześniej, Strażnik może udać się do wschodniej części lasu przez dwa przejścia. Północnej drogi strzeże grupa wilkołaków, a południowej - dziki sylwan (tego przeciwnika najlepiej zabić bronią dystansową, dzięki czemu nie oplącze on drużyny swoimi korzeniami). Dwie zachodnie ścieżki łączą się w centralnej części lokacji, gdzie znajdują się trzy dzikie sylwany. Z tego miejsca odchodzą jeszcze trzy drogi: * Północna - prowadzi do starożytnego nagrobka * Wschodnia - prowadzi do szalonego pustelnika * Południowa - prowadzi do magicznej bariery Północna i wschodnia ścieżka łączy się ze sobą w dalszym punkcie. Magiczna Bariera Idąc południową ścieżką, dotrze się do magicznej bariery: gdy drużyna się do niej zbliży, aktywuje się przerywnik filmowy, w której przechodzą przez nią, po czym wychodzą w tym samym miejscu. Główne zadanie się zaktualizuje o nakaz znalezienia sposobu na pokonanie tej przeszkody (przez przebłaganie lasu lub oszukanie go). Problem można rozwiązać na dwa sposoby: * Pomóc szalonemu pustelnikowi ze wschodniej części lasu. Poprosi on Strażnika o zabicie Wielkiego Dębu, a w zamian zaoferuje sposób na pokonanie bariery. * Pomóc Wielkiemu Dębowi z zachodniej części lasu. Będzie on chciał, aby bohater odzyskał jego żołądź od pustelnika, który go ukradł. W zamian, drzewo podaruje Strażnikowi kostur Gałąź Dębu. Jeśli zabito Dąb przy pierwszym spotkaniu, trzeba porozmawiać z pustelnikiem, który zaproponuje, aby Strażnik przyniósł mu skórę wilkołaka. Mężczyzna zaczaruje ją tak, żeby założona chroniła przed wzrokiem lasu. Odpowiednią skórę powinno się już posiadać po walkach z wilkołakami. Nie jest możliwe teraz zabicie pustelnika (nawet jeśli wybierze się odpowiednią opcję dialogową), a w jego pniu nic się nie znajdzie, przez co on też nie zaatakuje bohatera. Gdy spróbuje się go zabić nożem, będzie się teleportował, co Morrigan lub Wynne skomentują. W przypadku pomocy dla Wielkiego Dębu, można zdobyć żołądź od pustelnika na drodze handlu wymiennego. Gdy jednak później spróbuje się szperać w pniu mężczyzny, ten zaatakuje. Północny starożytny nagrobek Na północnej ścieżce znajduje się kilka niedźwiedzi. Idąc dalej, dotrze się do ruin pilnowanych przez dwa ogry. Uwagi: * Ta sekcja jest oznaczona jako "Północny starożytny nagrobek", ponieważ w tej lokacji znajduje się jeszcze jeden, na południu. Znajduje się on za magiczną barierą i jest opisany w sekcji "Południowy starożytny nagrobek". * Wśród ruin znajduje się nagrobek, podobny do tego, z zachodniej części lasu. Badając go, Strażnik dowie się, że "powietrze wokół tego prastarego nagrobka wydaje się nienaturalnie zimne", a "na powierzchni wyryto jakieś ochronne runy". Po wybraniu opcji "Narusz znaki ochronne.", rozpocznie się zadanie i odblokowany zostanie wpis . Pojawi się również ożywieniec, który wraz ze swoimi nieumarłymi sługami zaatakuje drużynę. * Gdy zadanie dotyczące skarbu zostanie otrzymane, a wcześniej przyjęto misję , to po opuszczeniu tej części lasu przy północnym nagrobku pojawi się grupa maleficarów. * Na drodze pomiędzy nagrobkiem i kryjówką pustelnika bohater może spotkać Aneirina, powiązanego z zadaniem . * W rumowisku nieopodal można znaleźć stalową kolczatkę dla psa. Szalony pustelnik Gdy Strażnik zbliży się do polany szalonego pustelnika, magicznie pojawi się on na środku obozu i będzie machał pięściami w powietrzu, tańczył i zachowywał zgodnie ze swoim imieniem. Jeśli się z nim porozmawia, zaoferuje on sposób na dostanie się do centralnej części lasu pod warunkiem, że bohater zabije Wielkiego Dęba z zachodniej części lasu i przyniesie skórę wilkołaka. Istnieje teraz kilka opcji, które pozwolą na przekroczenie magicznej bariery (Zobacz: Szalony pustelnik), wszystkie jednak wymagają powrotu do Dębu w zachodniej części lasu, więc należy uważać na odnowione grupy wrogów. * Jeśli zabije się pustelnika, jego obóz zostanie opanowany przez bandytów, a przy północnym nagrobku pojawi się grupa mrocznych pomiotów. * W obozie znajduje się zamknięta skrzynia, jak i również charakterystyczny namiot, który pies może oznaczyć. * Pustelnik może stać się wrogiem, jeśli będzie się przeszukiwać jego pień. Możliwe jest jednak zabranie stąd złotego pierścienia. Południowy starożytny nagrobek Po drugiej stronie bariery Strażnik ponownie natknie się na Szybkonoga. Rozmowa z nim pozostawi kolejne pytania dotyczące konfliktu między Dalijczykami i elfami, ale prowadzi również do nieuniknionej walki z nim oraz trzema wściekłymi wilkołakami. Gdy zdrowie Szybkonoga osiągnie bardzo niski poziom, pojawi się Chory Kieł, który go uratuje, po czym sam ucieknie. Niedaleko od miejsca bitwy znajduje się kolejny starożytny nagrobek. Notka: W pobliżu można znaleźć stertę kości zawierającą onyksową figurkę demona, parę zamkniętych skrzyń oraz nagrobek do zadania Skarb maga. Po minięciu nagrobka nastąpi krótkie spotkanie z innym wilkołakiem - strażnikiem bramy, który ma do pomocy jeszcze dwóch ze swojego gatunku. Uciekną, zanim Strażnik zdąży cokolwiek zrobić, ale dadzą wskazówkę, mówiącą o "Pani", której muszą chronić. Kawałek dalej znajduje się wejście do breciliańskich ruin. Notka: To jest dobry moment na wyczyszczenie ekwipunku. Aby zebrać wszystkie znajdujące się tu przedmioty, może być potrzebne nawet sto miejsc w plecaku. W przypadku wracania do obozu Dalijczyków, należy uważać na odnowione grupy wrogów. Breciliańskie ruiny Ruiny w lesie Brecilian składają się z dwóch poziomów prowadzących do legowiska wilkołaków. Notka: Opuszczenie tego miejsca lub wejście w głąb ruin powoduje pojawienie się nowych przeciwników w odwiedzonych wcześniej lokacjach. Gdy opuści się ruiny, Strażnik będzie musiał stawić czoła dużej grupie mrocznych pomiotów (w tym hurlokom i genlokom alfa). Wyższy poziom ruin Bohater wkroczy na ten poziom przez korytarz na wschodzie do dużego pomieszczenia, gdzie para wilkołaków zgotuje drużynie swoje własne powitanie. Na północ od tego miejsca znajdują się schody prowadzące w dół, prosto do leża wilkołaków. Niestety, przejście jest zablokowane i aby dotrzeć do celu podróży, należy przebyć dłuższą drogę przez dwa poziomy ruin. Na niższym poziomie znajduje się drugie wejście (dziennik zaktualizuje się, mówiąc, iż należy znaleźć inne wejście). Notka: * Na wyższym poziomie ruin znajduje się troje ukrytych drzwi. Wyglądają jak zamurowane przejścia, ale gdy aktywny członek drużyny zbliży się do nich, rozpozna on, czym naprawdę są. W pomieszczeniach, które ukrywają, można spotkać przeciwników i znaleźć dodatkowy łup. Czasami spotka się dwa połączone przejścia (znajdujące się naprzeciw siebie) - w tym przypadku otwarcie jednego spowoduje odblokowanie drugiego. * Jedno z sekretnych miejsc można znaleźć po lewej stronie, natychmiast po wkroczeniu do lokacji. Znajduje się tam zamknięta skrzynia zawierająca list potrzebny w zadaniu Korespondencja interrupta. ** To miejsce jest przed zejściem po pierwszych schodach. * Na całym terenie ruin rozmieszczone są pułapki, na które trzeba uważać. Warte uwagi jest trzymanie łotrzyka na przedzie drużyny, aby wykrywał wszystkie przeszkody. Jedyna możliwa droga wiedzie przez drzwi na zachodzie, za którymi bohater natknie się na olbrzymie pająki oraz pajęcze pułapki. Idąc dalej, można natknąć się na kilka pomieszczeń, w których można coś znaleźć. Właściwa ścieżka prowadzi na południe, schodami w dół. Będąc na nich usłyszy się ryk ogromnej istoty, na co towarzysze zareagują zdenerwowaniem. Następnie drużyna trafi do większej sali ze znajdującą się pośrodku okrągłą mozaiką. Wokół niej, jak i na niej umieszczone zostały pułapki, a po wejściu na nią nastąpi atak smoka. Jeśli któryś z członków drużyny potrafi rozbrajać pułapki, możliwe będzie rozbrojenie większości zanim smok się pojawi. Notka: * Na mozaice znajdują się cztery kwadratowe płyty naciskowe, a poza nią są jeszcze dwie. Nastąpienie na każdą z nich uwalnia kulę ognia. * Jeśli ominie się mozaikę przez chodzenie przy ścianie, smok się nie pojawi. Wciąż możliwe będzie przeszukanie smoczego skarbca. Smok może zostawić po sobie fragment uzbrojenia. W pobliżu znajdują się jeszcze zwłoki, skrzynie oraz smoczy skarbiec do przeszukania. W skarbcu można znaleźć łuk - Ramię Falon'Dina (odblokowujący Kodeks: Falon'Din: Przyjaciel Umarłych, Przewodnik) oraz srebrny medalion wraz z szerokim wyborem klejnotów, mikstur i pieniędzy. Na końcu tej sali znajdują się schody prowadzące na niższy poziom ruin. Niższy poziom ruin Po wejściu do lokacji Strażnik znajdzie się w korytarzu na północy. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką można zauważyć, jest duch elfa, który ucieknie, gdy drużyna się zbliży. Po chwili powstanie grupa nieumarłych (szkieletów i żywych trupów) i zaatakuje bohatera. W dwóch bocznych pomieszczeniach spotka się więcej szkieletów. Idąc korytarzem na południe, trafi się do zawalonego przejścia, gdzie pająki zastawiły pułapkę. W tym miejscu Strażnik jest zmuszony udać się na wschód, do dużej sali z okrągłą mozaiką pośrodku. Po spotkaniu ducha chłopca pojawi się kolejna grupa szkieletów. W jednym z bocznych pomieszczeń znajduje się sarkofag, w którym leży fantazyjny zwój oraz tabliczka zapisana po elficku. Notka: Duch, który przechadza się po mozaice prawdopodobnie szuka swojej mamy. Jest również powiązany z zadaniem: Skarb maga, a tabliczka z pobliskiego sarkofagu rozpoczyna misję: Obrzęd elfów. Drużyna powinna iść dalej na wschód, a gdy korytarz się rozwidli, pójść na południe (lub na północ, aby wykonać misje Obrzęd elfów oraz Skarb maga). Przy schodach, Strażnika czeka kolejna potyczka ze szkieletami. Gdy bohater się z nimi upora, obudzi się ich jednak jeszcze więcej. Notka: W bocznym pokoju obok tego miejsca można znaleźć filakterium oraz zniszczony kamienny ołtarz. Oba przedmioty są powiązane z odblokowaniem specjalizacji: Mistyczny wojownik. Na następnym skrzyżowaniu będzie należało stoczyć bitwę z dwiema grupami nieumarłych, podczas gdy trzecia znajduje się za drzwiami obok. Właściwa ścieżka prowadzi właśnie przez te drzwi. Notka: Schody na południu prowadzą do małego pomieszczenia z filakterium powiązanym z misją: Czarne fiolki. Teraz należy zachować szczególną ostrożność. Pokój, do którego się trafi jest pełen wrogów (głównie szkieletów) oraz pułapek (począwszy od 5 płyt naciskowych wokół samego wejścia). Najlepiej jest trzymać drużynę z dala od drzwi i wywabiać szkielety na korytarz (są wśród nich łucznicy, którzy zbliżą się tylko, gdy nie mogą strzelić do żadnego towarzysza, więc można np. schować się za ścianą lub zamknąć drzwi). Jeśli w drużynie znajduje się łotrzyk potrafiący rozbrajać pułapki, powinien robić to między kolejnymi walkami. W przeciwnym razie, lepiej przechodzić je ostrożnie każdym towarzyszem i trzymać się ściany. Jeśli łotrzyk z drużyny posiada umiejętność kamuflażu w walce, może na samym początku zbadać całą salę i rozbroić pułapki. Mag z zaklęciami obszarowymi i ochronnymi również przyda się w tym miejscu. Warto zauważyć, iż pułapki rozmieszczone są w całym pomieszczeniu, nie tylko przy drzwiach. Notka: W tym pokoju leży także ciało poszukiwacza przygód, przy którym znajduje się jego dziennik powiązany z zadaniem: Wolny. Gdy wszyscy nieumarli zostaną pokonani, należy przejść przez następne drzwi do korytarza, gdzie można zauważyć, że jedna z jego odnóg jest zawalona. To jest to samo miejsce, w którym było się wcześniej po drugiej stronie. Dalsza droga prowadzi do metalowych drzwi, do największego pomieszczenia tego poziomu ruin. Strażnika zaatakują szkielety wszelkiej maści. Po ich pokonaniu można zejść po schodach. Sala przez chwilę będzie zdawać się bezpieczna, ale jeszcze zanim zejdzie się na sam dół, pojawi się tajemna zmora. Zmora potrafi się teleportować między czterema platformami i będzie to robić, gdy któryś z członków drużyny zaatakuje ją wręcz. Czyni to walkę trudniejszą, zwłaszcza że będą do niej dołączały kolejne szkielety. * Najbezpieczniejszą opcją jest używanie wyłącznie broni dystansowych ze szczytu schodów. Jedyne, co zmora będzie wtedy robić, to korzystanie duchowego wybuchu. Wróg nie będzie atakował, jeśli zasięg broni jest wystarczająco daleki (ponad 50). * Szkielety będą przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu, dopóki będzie się wysoko na schodach. * Można pozbawić zmorę umiejętności teleportacji, przez ustawienie po jednym członku drużyny na każdej z platform. Nieumarły pozostawi po sobie parę popielnych rękawic. Więcej przedmiotów można zdobyć w bocznych pokojach (sarkofag zawiera starodawną elficką zbroję (odblokowującą Kodeks: Starodawna elficka zbroja) oraz Białe Ostrze). Jedna ze skrzyń ma poziom zaawansowania bardzo trudny (60), jednak nie kryje w sobie nic ważnego i jeśli nie potrafi się jej otworzyć, to nie jest żadna strata. Kilka szkieletów czeka jeszcze na Strażnika w korytarzu na północy, ale wejście do leża wilkołaków znajduje się dokładnie za nimi. Legowisko wilkołaków Bohater, po wejściu do tej lokacji, znajdzie się w pokoju na północy. Ta część pomieszczenia jest oddzielona od pozostałej drzwiami (z pobliskich zwłok można zebrać trupie gruczoły). Za nimi czeka spora grupa wilkołaków, w tym wilków cienia, która natychmiast ruszy do ataku. Wilki cienia będą się kamuflować i używać przeważającej siły, aby przewrócić członków drużyny. Po bitwie można przeszukać salę, lecz należy uważać na pułapki oraz kolejne wilkołaki (niektóre również ukryte). W razie problemów wystarczy wywabiać mniejsze gupy przeciwników, stojąc za barykadami. W bocznych korytarzach znajduje się więcej przedmiotów do zdobycia, ale donikąd one nie prowadzą. Dalej należy udać się schodami na południe. Po przejściu przez drzwi drużyna spotka strażnika bramy (z parą pomocników). Został on wysłany przez "Panią" z ofertą pertraktacji. Alternatywą, rzecz jasna, jest walka z nimi. Po wybraniu drugiej opcji, z bocznych pokoi przybiegnie więcej wilkołaków (w sumie 7 zwykłych, 4 wściekłe i 2 wilki cienia), sprawiając, że bitwa będzie ciężka. Jeśli Shale jest w drużynie, po zgodzeniu się na negocjacje, będzie się zastanawiała, jaki jest sens rozmowy z wilkołakami. * Jeśli użyje się perswazji Shale zgadza się (+4) * Jeśli Shale przekona bohatera do swoich racji Shale zgadza się (+2), po czym nastąpi walka z wilkołakami. * Jeśli powie się Shale, że drużyna musi znaleźć Chorego Kła Shale nie zgadza się (-5) * Jeśli każe się Shale przestać kwestionować decyzje Strażnika Shale nie zgadza się (-15) Jeśli Wynne jest w drużynie i odmówi się pójścia na negocjacje: * Jeśli użyje się perswazji Wynne zgadza się (+1) * Jeśli powie się jej, że nie podejmie się takiego ryzyka Wynne nie zgadza się (-1) * Jeśli pozwoli się jej zmienić swoje zdanie Wynne zgadza się (+4) W tym momencie Strażnik decyduje, w jaki sposób zadanie główne zostanie rozwiązane. Notka: Jeśli Strażnik zgodzi się na negocjacje, strażnik bramy przepuści go dalej i nastąpi dotyczący tego przerywnik filmowy. Zanim będzie można się swobodnie poruszać, minie trochę czasu, dlatego należy pamiętać, aby wrócić później do tego miejsca. Przeszukując je i boczne komnaty, znajdzie się starożytne teksty do zadania: Zwoje Banastora oraz filakterium potrzebne w misji: Czarne fiolki. ─────── Wybory Strażnika Można osiągnąć trzy różne wyniki, zależne od decyzji podjętych w dalszych rozmowach. Każdy z nich spowoduje zmiany w poparciu drużyny. # Stanąć po stronie elfów i Zathriana oraz zabić wilkołaki. Klątwa zostanie wyleczona, a elfy uszanują traktaty Szarej Straży i wesprą ją w walce z Plagą. # Stanąć po stronie wilkołaków i zabić elfy. Wtedy to one pomogą Strażnikowi pokonać Plagę. # Pogodzić obie strony konfliktu. Klątwa zostanie zdjęta, a wilkołaki staną się ludźmi. Elfy zostaną uzdrowione i wyślą armię do walki z Plagą. Notka: Pierwsze dwa wyniki są łatwe do osiągnięcia. Trzeci wymaga specjalnych warunków, opisanych poniżej. Zalecane jest wykonanie zapisu przed rozmową z Panią Lasu i oddzielnego przed późniejszą rozmową z Zathrianem. Konwersacja z Panią Lasu wyjawi pochodzenie konfliktu między wilkołakami i Dalijczykami: Zathrian przeklął (zmienił w wilkołaki) grupę ludzi, którzy zabili jego syna i zgwałcili córkę. Jednak wilkołaki w lesie to nie ci dawni przestępcy, lecz nieszczęśnicy, którzy przejęli od nich klątwę. Pani poprosi Strażnika, aby przyprowadził Zathriana na rozmowę. ─────── Odrzucenie propozycji Na początku pertraktacji, należy odmówić Pani przyprowadzenia Zathriana i zdecydować się na poszukiwanie Chorego Kła w trudniejszy sposób. * Jeśli Alistair jest w drużynie Alistair nie zgadza się (-3) * Jeśli Zevran jest w drużynie Zevran nie zgadza się (-3) Pani okaże się samym Chorym Kłem, który zaatakuje wraz z Szybkonogiem i ośmioma innymi wilkołakami. Umiejętność Kła do wycia może powalić członków drużyny, więc lepiej go unikać, zanim nie zabije się pozostałych wilkołaków. Jeśli pozostawiono przy życiu strażnika bramy, zaatakuje on po walce z trzema kolejnymi wilkołakami. Z ciała Chorego Kła można zabrać: * Serce Lasu - automatycznie dodane do ekwipunku * Serce Chorego Kła * Ekspercką runę zimnego żelaza Należy zbadać dokładnie całe pomieszczenie i udać się do wyjścia na wschodzie, którym dojdzie się ponownie na wyższy poziom ruin. Trzeba teraz udać się na południe, gdzie będzie czekał Zathrian. Elf podziękuje za zdobycie serca i przeprosi za okłamanie bohatera. Niezależnie od wybranej opcji dialogowej, będzie on chciał wrócić do obozu razem ze Strażnikiem (jeśli powie mu się, że samemu znajdzie się drogę, Zathrian nie pozwoli na to, mówiąc, że nie spuści serca z oka, po czym wszyscy natychmiast przeniosą się do obozu Dalijczyków. Nie pozwala to na zabicie elfa i zawarcie umowy z Lanayą). Notka: W tym wypadku Zathrian określi się jako jedyna osoba, która może zdjąć klątwę z pomocą serca Chorego Kła. Dlatego też nie można go zabić. W obozie Dalijczyków Zathrianowi uda się przełamać klątwę. Zagwarantuje wtedy wsparcie elfów przeciwko Pladze. Nawet jeśli nie prosiło się o nagrodę, Zathrian ją da. Jest to: * Dziób Gryfa ─────── Przystanie na propozycję Pani wskaże Strażnikowi szybszą drogę na górę (można wcześniej zbadać okolicę). Gdy będzie się gotowym, należy udać się do przejścia na wschodzie, po czym trzeba znaleźć Zathriana. Elf wyjawi, że Pani to tak naprawdę Chory Kieł i nie okaże żalu za stworzenie klątwy. Zgodzi się na negocjacje, jeśli obieca mu się ochronę przed wilkołakami. Istnieją dwie opcje: # Zaoferować ochronę lub powiedzieć, że nie jest ona potrzebna - Zathrian pójdzie za Strażnikiem. # Odmówić ochrony i zgodzić się na zabicie wilkołaków: #* Jeśli Morrigan jest w drużynie Morrigan zgadza się (+2) #* Jeśli Shale jest w drużynie Shale zgadza się (+4) Należy teraz powrócić do Pani Lasu z Zathrianem. Będą wtedy rozmawiać, a Pani wyjawi, w jaki sposób stworzył klątwę: użył własnej krwi, dlatego dopóki ona istnieje, żyje i sam Zathrian (jednak jego śmierć nie zakończy klątwy). ─────── Pogodzenie elfów i wilkołaków Gdy Zathrian spotka się z Panią Lasu, w pewnym momencie powie "Widzisz? Równie szybko zwrócą się przeciw tobie. Zrób to, po co tu przyszedłeś, Szary Strażniku, lub zejdź mi z drogi.". Należy teraz wybrać opcję "Zdejmiesz tę klątwę, nawet jeśli miałbym cię do tego zmusić!". * Jeśli Alistair jest w drużynie Alistair zgadza się (+2) * Jeśli Leliana jest w drużynie Leliana zgadza się (+6) * Jeśli Morrigan jest w drużynie Morrigan zgadza się (+2) * Jeśli Oghren jest w drużynie Oghren nie zgadza się (-5) * Jeśli Shale jest w drużynie Shale zgadza się (+4) * Jeśli Sten jest w drużynie, a wcześniej powiedziano Zathrianowi, że w razie potrzeby zabije się wilkołaki, aby przekonać go do negocjacji, ale powiedziano również Pani Lasu, iż te słowa miały jedynie zagwarantować przybycie elfa, to Sten zgadza się (+2) Zathrian zaatakuje i wezwie do pomocy 2 większe cienie oraz 3 dzikie sylwany. W trakcie bitwy Chory Kieł, Szybkonóg i wilkołaki są unieruchomione (umiejętność templariusza - Oczyszczenie obszaru - może usunąć ten efekt). Uderzenie many jest szczególnie skuteczne przeciwko Zathrianowi. Zaklęcia i umiejętności, których używa elf: * Klątwa przekierowania * Klątwa podatności * Uścisk zimy * Stożek zimna * Zamieć * Porażenie * Łańcuch błyskawic * Magia krwi * Krwawa rana Gdy zdrowie Zathriana będzie bliskie zera, przestanie walczyć. Ostatecznie zgodzi się zdjąć klątwę, poświęcając swoje życie i życie Pani Lasu (ciało elfa zniknie). Wilkołaki znów staną się ludźmi i opuszczą las. * Jeśli Wynne jest w drużynie Wynne zgadza się (+7) (to się nie stanie, dopóki klątwa nie zostanie zdjęta). Jeśli spyta się Szybkonoga o nagrodę: * Tarcza Szybkonoga Notka: Po otrzymaniu tego przedmiotu można oszukać byłe wilkołaki, mówiąc "Nie, to nie wystarczy. Czas umrzeć.", i je zaatakować. Teraz należy powrócić do obozu Dalijczyków. Lanaya, nowa opiekunka, powie, że klątwa już nie zgraża Dalijczykom i nikt inny nie padnie jej ofiarą. Dotrzyma ona również traktatów i wyśle armię do walki z Plagą. Notka: Nawet jeśli zdjęto klątwę w sposób pokojowy, Lanaya wspomni o użyciu "serca wilka" do uleczenia łowców podczas tej rozmowy - są to niemal dokładne słowa Zathriana. ─────── Sprzymierzenie się z Zathrianem * Jeśli Leliana jest w drużynie Leliana nie zgadza się (-10), jeśli z powodzeniem użyto perswazji Leliana nie zgadza się (-3). * Jeśli Morrigan jest w drużynie Morrigan zgadza się (+2) * Jeśli Morrigan jest w drużynie, a powiedziano wcześniej Zathrianowi, że w razie konieczności zabije się wilkołaki, a później powie się Pani, iż wesprze się Zathriana Morrigan zgadza się (+4) * Jeśli Oghren jest w drużynie Oghren zgadza się (+4) * Jeśli Shale jest w drużynie, powie ona, że elf jest odpowiedzialny za całą sytuację: ** Jeśli powie się jej, żeby się zamknęła i robiła, co jej się każe Shale nie zgadza się (-20) ** Jeśli użyje się z powodzeniem perswazji, golem zostanie przekonany, że drużyna przybyła w to miejsce po sojuszników. ** Jeśli Strażnik zgodzi się z nią i wesprze Szybkonoga Shale zgadza się (+2) * Jeśli Wynne jest w drużynie, powie ona, że bohater nie może pomagać Zathrianowi: ** Jeśli powie się jej, żeby robiła, co się jej każe lub odeszła Wynne nie zgadza się (-15) ** Jeśli użyje się z powodzeniem perswazji, Wynne zostanie przekonana, że to nie jest walka Strażnika. ** Jeśli bohater zgodzi się z nią i powie Zathrianowi, aby zniósł klątwę, stając tym samym po stronie Szybkonoga Wynne zgadza się (+2) Pani przemieni się w Chorego Kła i zaatakuje wraz z Szybkonogiem i 8 innymi wilkołakami. Najlepiej jest zabić wilkołaki przed walką z Kłem - Zathrian skupia jego uwagę przez większość bitwy, ale używa stożka zimna, który może przez przypadek zamrozić drużynę. Ze zwłok Chorego Kła można zabrać: * Serce Chorego Kła * Ekspercką runę zimnego żelaza Zathrian zabierze serce Kła i podziękuje Strażnikowi. Powie również, iż w razie jego śmierci, Lanaya będzie potrafiła uleczyć łowców przy pomocy serca. Elf będzie chciał wrócić do obozu i zaprosi do niego bohatera. # Pozostanie i eksploracja - Zathrian odejdzie mówiąc, że porozmawia ze Strażnikiem, gdy przyjdzie do obozu. # Powrót wraz z elfem. # Oszukanie Zathriana i walka z nim. Do pomocy wezwie on 2 większe cienie i 3 dzikie sylwany (Uderzenie many jest szczególnie efektywne przeciwko Zahtrianowi). #* Jeśli Zevran jest w drużynie Zevran zgadza się (+4) #* Ze zwłok elfa można zabrać: #** Serce lasu - automatycznie dodane do ekwipunku #** Kostur magistra #** Pierścień opiekuna Trzeba teraz udać się do obozu Dalijczyków. Zathrian (jeśli żyje) lub Lanaya poinformują Strażnika, że serce wyleczyło łowców i zapewnią wsparcie elfów w walce z Plagą. Jeśli Zathrian żyje, otrzyma się od niego: * Dziób Gryfa ─────── Śmierć Zathriana i elfów Jeśli posiada się umiejętność perswazji, można przekonać Panią Lasu do zabicia elfów z Zathrianem na czele (wymagany 3. poziom przymusu). Notka: To jest jedyny sposób na uzyskanie wsparcia wilkołaków zamiast elfów w walce z Plagą. Jednak ten wybór jest równoznaczny ze śmiercią Dalijczyków, w tym Varathorna, jedynego sprzedawcy z nieskończoną ilością trupikorzeni, elfich korzeni oraz butelek stężonej trucizny. * Jeśli Morrigan jest w drużynie Morrigan zgadza się (+4) Notka: Jeśli pozwoli się Wynne lub Zevranowi zmienić swoje zdanie, nadal otrzyma się punkty poparcia u Morrigan. * Jeśli Wynne jest w drużynie, stwierdzi ona, iż Strażnik oszalał: ** Jeśli powie się jej, ze to nie mniej, niż Zevran zasługuje Wynne nie zgadza się (-5) ** Jeśli powie się jej, aby się odczepiła Wynne nie zgadza się (-15) ** Jeśli użyje się z powodzeniem perswazji, Wynne zostanie przekonana, że drużyna jest tu po to, aby pokonać mroczne pomioty, nie aby pomagać elfom Wynne nie zgadza się (-3) ** Jeśli przyzna się jej rację Wynne zgadza się (+1), po czym trzeba zgodzić się przyprowadzić Zathriana lub tego odmówić. * Jeśli Zevran jest w drużynie, spyta, czy Strażnik naprawdę chce to zrobić: ** Jeśli powie mu się, że chce się tylko pomóc, elf wyzna, iż jego matka była Dalijką i będzie błagał, aby tego nie robić: *** Jeśli nie zmieni się zdania Zevran nie zgadza się (-15) *** Jeśli przyzna mu się rację Zevran nie zgadza się (-1), po czym trzeba zgodzić się na przyprowadzenie Zathriana lub odmówić tego. *** Jeśli z powodzeniem użyje się perswazji, elf zostanie przekonany, że jest to najlepszy wybór Zevran nie zgadza się (-5). ** W innym wypadku, Zevran powie, że jego matka była Dalijką i będzie błagał, aby tego nie robić: *** Jeśli nie zmieni się zdania Zevran nie zgadza się (-10) *** Jeśli przyzna mu się rację Zevran zgadza się (+4), po czym trzeba zgodzić się na przyprowadzenie Zathriana lub odmówić tego. *** Jeśli z powodzeniem użyje się perswazji, elf zostanie przekonany, że jest to najlepszy wybór. Teraz nastąpi przerywnik filmowy, po którym drużyna wraz z Panią Lasu, Szybkonogiem i wilkołakami trafią do obozu Dalijczyków. Zathrian podejdzie, lecz niezależnie od wybranych opcji dialogowych, nie zgodzi się on na zdjęcie klątwy. W wyniku tego należy walczyć z Zathrianem, Lanayą, Mithrą i pozostałymi elfami w obozie. Zathrian lubi korzystać z zaklęć zamrażających (stożek zimna i zamieć), dlatego warto go unikać - niech Chory Kieł z nim walczy. Lepiej jest skupić się najpierw na pozostałych przeciwnikach (Przeciwko Zathrianowi szczególnie skuteczne jest uderzenie many). Ze zwłok elfów można zabrać: * Kostur magistra * Pierścień opiekuna * Dalijski długi łuk * Dar'Misu Varathorna * Elfi sznur * 24 S 80 B Pani Lasu i wilkołaki zapewnią wsparcie w walce z Plagą. Nagrody * 1250 PD - po uzyskaniu magicznej skóry wilkołaka lub Gałęzi Dębu * 1500 PD - po zakończeniu zadania w obozie Dalijczyków przez uzyskanie wsparcia albo elfów, albo wilkołaków * Dziób Gryfa - od Zathriana, jeśli sprzymierzono się z nim i zabito wilkołaki * Tarcza Szybkonoga - od Szybkonoga po zdjęciu klątwy Rezultat # Jeśli sprzymierzono się z elfami, dalijscy łowcy zostaną uleczeni, gdy tylko dotrze się do obozu. Zathrian (lub, jeśli on zginął, Lanaya) uhonorują traktaty Szarej Straży i zapewnią wsparcie Dalijczyków w walce z Plagą. W tym momencie w obozie drużyny pojawi się emisariusz Caron , któremu można będzie przekazywać zioła i kawałki metalu. Jeśli Zathrian nie zdjął klątwy (i go nie oszukano), pojawi się później w zamku Redcliffe przed ostateczną bitwą oraz będzie pomagał Strażnikowi w walce z Arcydemonem. # Jeśli przekonano wilkołaki do zabicia elfów, to one zapewnią Szarej straży wsparcie w walce z Plagą. W tym momencie w obozie drużyny pojawi się emisariusz Bulfa, którego można nakarmić bryłkowcem (chociaż nie zostanie on wtedy usunięty z ekwipunku). Po wyleczeniu arla Eamona, w zamku Redcliffe będzie przebywał także Cassian wraz ze swoją grupą, przysłany przez Panią Lasu. Pani również się pojawi w zamku, przed ostateczną bitwą, a Szybkonóg wesprze bohatera w walce z Arcydemonem. # Jeśli pogodzi się obie strony, a Zathrian poświęci swoje życie, aby zdjąć klątwę, odczarowani ludzie rozejdą się, a elfy dotrzymają traktatów. Wszystkie wilkołaki, których nie zabito, znikną z legowiska wilkołaków i lasu Brecilian, poza jego wschodnią częścią. Niezależnie od tego, jak ukończono zadanie, można teraz śmiało otworzyć skrzynię stojącą przy araveli opiekuna. Znajduje się w niej Księga Pieśni dodająca Kodeks: In Uthenera. Niemożliwe jest otwarcie jej w przypadku śmierci elfów (nie będzie ona interaktywna), jednak Leliana i tak zaśpiewa pieśń w obozie. Gdy następnym razem odwiedzi się zachodnią część lasu Brecilian, po środku lokacji spotka się Panowen (której męża zabiły wilkołaki) i kilku dalijskich łowców. Jeśli zdjęto klątwę lub sprzymierzono się z wilkołakami, elfy zaatakują, o ile nie użyje się perswazji, mówiąc, że winnym był Zathrian (w tej sytuacji Panowen podaruje Strażnikowi pierścień - Srebrny Liść). Jeśli jednak azbito wilkołaki, elfka podziękuje i również da pierścień jako nagrodę. Gdy następnym razem porozmawia się z Lelianą w obozie drużyny, zaśpiewa ona pieśń "In Uthenera" Notka: Warto wrócić jeszcze do legowiska wilkołaków, jeśli pozostał tam jakiś łup. Dodatkowo, jeśli sprzymierzono się z wilkołakami, można tam ich kilka zabić, używając zaklęć obszarowych, po dodatkowe PD. Zadania poboczne Istnieją cztery zadania poboczne, które można rozpocząć w obozie Dalijczyków wraz z początkiem "Natury bestii". Część z nich nie może zostać ukończona po rozwiązaniu problemów elfów/wilkołaków. Oczywiście, żadnego nie można ukończyć, jeśli sprzymierzono się z wilkołakami (gdyż wszystkie elfy będą martwe). * Lament Cammena - jeśli wróci się do obozu po zniesieniu klątwy, Cammen uda się do lasu po skórę wilka, przez co w tym momencie zadania się już nie rozpocznie. Przed ukończeniem wątku głównego można jednak łatwo ukończyć tę misję mając 2. poziom przymusu przed pójściem do zachodniej części lasu Brecilian. * Halle Elory - może być ukończone w każdym momencie. * Dotknięta klątwą - należy porozmawiać z mężem Danyli przed udaniem się do lasu i ustalić z nim los jego żony. Jeśli nie spotkano Danyli przed przekonaniem Zathriana do zdjęcia klątwy, zniknie ona z miejsca, w którym zwyczajnie się pojawia. Można wtedy porozmawiać z Athrasem i wysłać go na poszukiwania, tym samym kończąc zadanie. * Unikalne żelazodrzewo - warto rozpocząć przed udaniem się do lasu, pozostanie aktywne także po ukończeniu wątku głównego. Wpisy do kodeksu Notka: Każdy z głównych wpisów można odblokować przed udaniem się do lasu Brecilian. * Kodeks: Vallaslin: Pismo Krwi - kolorowy atrament w obozie Dalijczyków * Wpisy o elfickich bóstwach - posągi w obozie Dalijczyków * Dwa wpisy do Kodeks: Czarne fiolki * Dwa wpisy do Kodeks: Korespondencja interrupta * Wpis do Kodeks: Zwoje Banastora * Wpis do Kodeks: Nieokiełznany * Kodeks: Starodawna elficka zbroja * Kodeks: Legenda o Molochu - nagrobki w lesie Brecilian * Kodeks: Falon’Din: Przyjaciel Umarłych, Przewodnik - Ramię Falon'Dina * Kodeks: Mythal: Wielka opiekunka - Błogosławieństwo Mythala * Kodeks: Archontowe Imperium - książka od pustelnika * Kodeks: Rzeźbiona elficka tabliczka * Kodeks: Uthenera * Kodeks: In Uthenera - Księga Pieśni Uwagi * Kradzież z pnia pustelnika kończy się jego zmianą we wroga, zmuszając Strażnika do zabicia go. Jednak żołądź można zdobyć także w ten sposób (bez targowania się z nim), więc zadanie może zostać kontynuowane. * Po zgodzeniu się na przyprowadzenie Zathriana, przed wyjściem można użyć zaklęć obszarowych, aby zabić wilkołaki wokół Pani Lasu, oprócz Szybkonoga. Pozwala to na zdobycie dodatkowego doświadczenia, lecz zabiera sojuszników w przyszłej walce z Zathrianem. * Jeśli otworzy się skrzynię Varathorna przed zapytaniem go o to, skomentuje on zachowanie bohatera, lecz nie ma to żadnego wpływu na przyszłe wydarzenia. Kategoria:Zadania główne (Początek)